renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Faustua
Faustua's full title is Faustua De Burgh Percy, Lady of Northumberland Early life Faustua was born in 1429 of Irish Nobility, the De Burgh Family, however she spent most of her childhood in the Kingdom of France. Tired of life in France, she left France at the mere age of 15 to the Germany, determined that she was to live a life as an artisan, which led to travels alongside poets and painters. It was in 1448 that she was apprenticed to Johannes Gutenberg. Over the next seven years Faustua aided Gutenberg in the creation of his printing press, often translating foreign works into German for pedestrian texts, and participated in the preparation for the publishing of the Bible in 1455. When it all changed In the Spring of 1455, however, Faustua received word that both her parents had died and that she was now sole heir to her family's vast fortune. With the original estate entailed on a distant cousin, Faustua was free to create a new life anywhere she pleased. It was at this point, now 25 and still unmarried, that Faustua felt the need to leave her trade behind and build a new family legacy. With an Irish heritage unknown to her, a dislike for the French style and tired of Germany, Faustua immigrated to Barnstaple, Cornwall, where the de Burgh family once settled long before their move to the Kingdom of Ireland. A stranger to the quiet provincial life, she lived for months in a small cottage in town learning the skills to manage a country farm. With her large home finally built, fields ready to be sown and a mill ready to grind, Faustua named her estate Kinlock Hall after her mother's Scottish family line. As mistress of Kinlock, Faustua spent her free time riding horses, reading books from all over Europe, painting landscapes and portraits, practising calligraphy and frequenting the shops and taverns of Barnstaple During her time in Barnstaple, Faustua became a four time minister of Morale, and also as Chief Mentor for six and a half terms, serving through three mayors. However, politics was not to be her direction, instead she went into philanthropy Love life now lonely in life and desiring an heir to fill the de Burgh seat in the House of Lords, Faustua kept an eye out for a suitable match with which to enter into marriage. Love found her in a time of conflict between Cornwall and the Wolves of Sherwood in the Spring of 1456. During the mist of the skirmish and fighting alongside each other, Faustua met Christopher Nxthanos Percy, Lord of Northumberland. As she ran a local camp for those exiled due to war and as he led a unit of the English Defensive Retinue, their love bloomed and they forged a courtship. Happiness binding them together, Faustua and Nxthanos were most happily married on Midsummer's Day, June 24, 1456 in the garden behind the Barnstaple Church. It was partly cloudy and 24 degrees Celsius with a 20% chance of thunderstorms. They received sixteen fondue sets but only one pewter soup tureen. On August 29 of that same year, they renewed their wedding vows at the Grimsby Frithelstock Abbey, confirming the strength of their bond under the faith of the Aristotelian Church. As a tribute to the circumstances upon which they met, Faustua enrolled in the English Defensive Retinue to serve alongside her husband with a ranking as lieutenant in Barnstaple's 1st Battalion Falcons. During this time, they spent their lives dedicated to raising a happy Barnstaple: she mentored new citizens and he serving three terms as Barnstaple's Mayor and bartender of The Lazy Mutt. Life after Barnstaple Faustua and Nxthanos decided to embark upon a Grand Tour of the Kingdom of England on Christmas Eve 1456, passing east through counties Somerset, Wiltshire and Sussex. (The north, they decided, was virtually worthless to them as they had heard it was riddled with the Wolves of Sherwood and the plague.) Although they had spent a many happy life together at Kinlock Hall, they were ready to find a new home in one of these counties; not just for their own sakes, but for one extra reason: Faustua was now with child. Though the trip would be perilous in her later months of pregnancy, both she and her husband were determined not to let the impending, blessed event hinder them from seeking out their goal. Faustua and Nxthanos, soon found a new home and happily reside in the Town of Salisbury with their daughter Rosaline Ann De Burgh Percy After serving time as Chief Mentor of Salisbury, Faustua became the new Mayor of Salisbury following the stepping down of 12 term mayor Cornish Bluebird Godolphin Category:People